nod_neverlandofdemisefandomcom-20200214-history
Dia Cort
Dia Cort Appearance Dia •Description-is 19 and 5'6 with pail skin and dyed black hair with blue highlights which is about two-three inches past shoulders(original hair color is brown). Normally wears band shirts, jeans, and satchel. Has a not very notable nose ring and a yin-yang tattoo on her hip, right side about two inches wide. General Behavor Generally self conscious but can be extremely terrifying when angered, though it takes a lot to anger her. Formerly a calm, collected person until the terrorist attack that left her completely changed into a timid, nervous wreck. Occupation Fresh high school graduate with a scholarship to prestigious university in Japan per her mother’s wishes. Aspires to be a successful novelist and has already published a book which has received critical acclaim. After an American writing company offered her a contract, she deferred going to college for one year, but her mother insisted on Dia finishing her studies. Biography At 14 years old, Dia’s parents divorced -- her father left for New York to become a wealthy businessman, while her mother was left to care for Dia and her 9-year-old sister Alice. Her father occasionally sent money as financial assistance to help her mother, though Dia mother still resents him. Dia’s family lives in slight poverty but she has enough money to live a decently financially stable life thanks to her father. Having loved literature for most of her life, Dia developed a national writing contest bit of writing stories, one of which was submitted as a novel to a in France. Although it only won second place, it attracted positive reception from casual readers and professional critics alike, particularly catching the eye of both the Literature department of a famous university in Japan as well as a New York-based publishing company who offered Dia a contract to work there as a regular writer. ' ' '' She decided to take a connecting flight to America via Japan, planning stopping over by the company’s Tokyo branch and also to visit the university where she received a scholarship. On the day of her flight to America, five terrorists attacked the airport where she was staying and they blocked all the exits. Luckily, Dia snapped out of her dazed state of panic during the incident and called the police, who instructed her to play dead to have a chance of surviving. The plan worked, although many passengers were not saved in the aftermath of the attack. The JSDF apprehended almost all of the terrorists, save for one with a tattoo whom Dia saw escape. Through the experience, she developed a major fear of airports and flying in general. Too afraid to take a plane back to France, she stayed in Japan and took a year of (largely unsuccessful) therapy. The writing company said they would keep their offer until Dia was comfortable enough to fly out again. After the incident she took many different self-defense classes, particularly on hand-to-hand combat. She was finally able to ride a plane again and that was why she took the scam trip. Her callsign is the French word for “one”. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Female Character